Bakura Uncensored
by Koneko-Neko-Chan
Summary: Wellll, the title about says it all. This story just tells you that well when Bakura gets drunk....it's funny as hell!!


Bakura Uncensored!!  
  
Shimi- It's me again, yay!!  
  
Bakura, Malik,Yami- NO!!!!!  
  
Shimi- ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
No one raises there hand  
  
Shimi- ok, Bakura, you do it! Thanks for voluteering!!  
  
Bakura- grrr...Shimi- sama does not own Yugioh.  
  
Yami- Thank Ra!  
  
Shimi- what was that?  
  
Yami- ummm, darn?  
  
Ok, pplz, this is a branching story from Yami on Dr. Pepper and other  
stuff, it's Bakura's life (uncensored!!! Yay!!!)  
  
On with the show, I mean urmmm, story!!  
  
Bakura was currently at one of the local bars, getting himself drunk. (well, duh! What else would he be doing? Chasing faeries?)  
  
After about 10 shots, he got up and stumbled to the front door, grumbling about the 'stupid little birds flying around his head.'  
  
He finally made it outside, the cold air hitting him like a bat does to a baseball. ( well, that's if you don't miss...ok! I'll shut up now!)  
  
' Where do I go now?' he thought. Then he saw a car driving down the road, but he, being drunk and all, was most certainly positive that it was flying.  
  
" Oh, cool! Look everybodys ( no one else is there) it's a fucking flying car!! I wanna ride in it!!!"  
  
So, he ran out into the middle of the street, stuck his hand up, and said in a prissy little girl voice, " Stop! In the name of Love!"  
  
Well, three guesses what the car didn't do! Yup, you guessed it! It didn't stop! But, Bakura having ultra- cool kung fu powers ( or was that the bicycle that just hit him?) jumped out of the way just in time not to get squished by the car. (oh darn!)  
  
" Hey, watch where your'e going man!!!", he yelled somewhat angrily.  
  
Sooooo, Bakura got up and started walking again to God knows where. He got to the corner of what looked like to him Birdie St. (it was actually Maine St. but, I mean, he is drunk, you have to give him some credit!)  
  
He saw a sign on the side of a building that said ' GAY CLUB'.  
  
" Yay! A club for happy people! I wanna go in!"  
  
So, in went Bakura into the 'happy people club'.  
  
When he walked in he gasped. There were lots of men in here! Lots of naked men!!!  
  
" Oooh! I'm gonna tell your mommy on you!" he said to a passing nearly naked guy.  
  
The guy raised his eyebrow and then came closer. His face turned to one of surprise and then he said, " Bakura?!? Is that you?  
  
Bakura looked at the man quizzicly and then recognition caught up with him.  
  
" Marik!! Why are you at the happy people club? I thought you were totally like, so not a happy person?"  
  
( oh dear ra! The valley girl is starting to kick in!! we need a docter in the house, cuz this is gonna get icky!!)  
  
" Bakura? Are you drunk?" asked a very confused Marik.  
  
Bakura raised his hand in the air, gazing at his nails.  
  
" Like totally! I was like in this like totally awesome bar, and there were like some many really cool things to drink, so I like drank a lot! Oh, and I like soooo have to go to that like really new store in the mall, because I just soooo have to get that new little pink purse before 'insert really prissy girl you know here' does!!"  
  
Marik backed away from Bakura.  
  
" And like yea, why are you like in this happy bar, anyways?"  
  
" Happy? Look, Bakura...this is a gay bar. You know, guys who like other guys?"  
  
Bakura tilted his head to the side.  
  
" Who is Bakura? My name is like Kaitlin! Like, and who are you? Like, are you like sooo gonna like rape me? Oh my God! You are sooo gonna rape me like, aren't you!"  
  
Then Bakura (oops, I mean Kaitlin) started to yell 'rape!'  
  
Marik put a hand over his mouth and dragged him to the back of the club where he proceded into one of the dark alleys.  
  
" Bakura! I am not going to rape you!! I am your friend, ok? Do you remember me? Marik, my name is Marik. Can you say it? Come on, Mar- ik."  
  
Bakura nodded his head and then passed out, but not before flicking Marik off and hearing his hikari's voice say...  
  
//Bakura!! Did you get drunk, again!!!???//  
  
Well, hope you folks liked it! Got to go now!  
  
Bakura- I.I...I act like that when I get drunk?  
  
Shimi- Yup, sorry bout that Bakura, but the world needed to know...  
  
Bakura-......I'll kill you!!!  
  
(starts to chase Shimi around)  
  
Shimi- eep! Well g2g now, bye! 


End file.
